Just Another Morning
by jjkth
Summary: Just another morning in the Ketchum household.


Ash & Misty - 36

Derek - 16

Alexandra (Lexie) - 10

Michael (Mikey) - 8

Ariel - 6

Matthew (Matt) - 6

Ashley (Ash) - 3

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN POKEMON

* * *

I cracked one eye open, inspecting my surroundings. It was sunny today... good for training. I checked my alarm clock which read 7:45. I rolled over slightly to see my wife's beautiful face, with wisps of her red hair moving according to her breathing. I smiled, watching how peaceful she was. Of course my eyes went else where soon after, and I couldn't keep my hands to myself any longer.

"Mmm..."

I grinned and nibbled on her ear, while my hands slipped under her white tank top

"Ashhh..." She moaned

"Yes Mist?" I looked up to see her rub her tired eyes, trying to squint to see my face.

"Five more minutes... please before one of our bundles of joy run in here and make us get up."

"I don't think so hon' " I smirked, moving on to her neck, biting her flesh ever so teasingly

"Mmm... Ashhhh..."

"Yes beautiful?"

"Stop taking your sweet time."

"Okay." I swung my leg over body and continued working on her neck, careful not to leave any marks.

"Mmm..." she hummed in content. The door handle rattled, and her eyes widened. "SHIT."

"Mommy!" The little toddler ran in jumping into her mother's arms.

"Hi there Ashley!" Misty chirped as I groaned in pain, rolling on the wooden floor.

"Mommy what daddy doing on gwound?"

"Daddy was trying to make some morning wood baby girl." Misty giggled

"What's dat?" the little girl questioned

"It's when daddy tries make wood in the morning. Unfortunately for daddy he was unsuccessful and he fell of the bed "

I shot a quick glare at Misty, while grumbling, "More like thrown..."

"Ashley, baby, can you go get ready please? I'll meet you downstairs soon."

"Okay mommy. But huwwy up pwease, I'm hungwy"

"Okay Ash." Satisfied with her mother's response the little red head ran out the room.

As soon Ashley left I closed the door and quickly pounced on Misty, not wasting a moment.

"Someone is in the mood."

"Damn right I am." I replied

"Good thing I am too." She grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me in for a kiss which I gladly reciprocated. I bit on her lip, making her moan slightly. I took my chance and began exploring her mouth. Her fingers fiddled with the rims of my boxers, making her way inside. I closed my eyes as her hand began to wrap around-

"Mom... AW HONESTLY YOU TWO!"

*thud*

"DEREK!" Misty shrieked "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"I was just going to ask you if you wanted me to drop off Ashley at daycare today... ugh nevermind."

"Derek just go. Get everyone else up and ready please."

"OK. Jeez... ya nasties." he muttered, as he walked away.

"Ow... twice in one day." I griped from the floor

"Get up Ash. Breakfast will be ready in an hour." Misty said sourly, her face still flushed from embarrassment

"Okay grumpy Misty." I called from the bathroom.

"Shut it Ashton Satoshi Ketchum."

* * *

"MATT AND ARIEL GET UP NOW!" Misty yelled

The twins whined from their rooms but got up reluctantly.

"You both need to be ready in ten minutes the bus is coming to pick you up at 8:30." Misty continued, "Understand?"

"Yes mommy." They droned, still sleepy.

Knowing that the twins were up, she went downstairs to feed her youngest one, Ashley.

"Hi mommy! Can I has ceweal pwease?"

"Of course Ash!" Misty grabbed the Cheerios from the top of the fridge and a bowl from the counter.

"Tanks mommy!" Ashley quickly dumped the cold cheerios into the bowl and stuffed her face.

"No problem Ashley." Misty smiled at her daughter before making some sandwiches. She quickly made four sandwiches and had them on a tray ready to be snatched by her other children who had school today. A blur of yellow made it's way down the stairs without being noticed by Misty.

"Pikachupiiii..." Pikachu nudged Misty's leg

"Oh right, sorry Pikachu!" Misty quickly grabbed the Poke Chow that was on the counter and poured it into Pikachu's food bowl.

"Pika!" Pikachu thanked Misty before diving into his food.

"Like trainer, like pokemon..." Misty muttered.

"MOVE IT ARIEL!" Matt screeched at his twin sister

"NO I CAN'T BE LATE YOU BUTTHEAD!" Ariel fired back, shoving her twin as she made her way down the stairs

"GET OUT OF THE WAY BOTH OF YOU I CAN'T BE LATE TODAY I'M GETTING MY FIRST FREAKING POKEMON SO MOVE IT SHRIMPS!" Lexie shrieked at the twins as they stormed down the stairs.

"Guys no fighting please jesus..." Misty groaned as she rubbed her fingers on her temple. She watched as her kids picked up their backpacks. Matt had his mohawk hair, with the wisps for the two different hair colors touching at the top of his mohawk. It was quite a strange hair do... He had one side of his hair with his natural black hair and the other side of his hair dyed orange to represent both his mother and father. It was Gary's idea, Misty still wonders why they even let Gary become the godfather.

Ariel had tied up her red hair into a ponytail and she was wearing a royal blue starmies jersey, some baggy jeans, along with her favorite black hightops. Out of her three daughters, Ariel was the most tomboyish one of the three. She was sporting her Kanto starter backpack and carrying her gameboy in her hand. Lexie was wearing a pair of cargo shorts, running shoes, and a black shirt. Lexie, unlike Misty, inherited Ash's more tanned skin tone, along with his hair and his brown eyes. She's was his little clone in other words.

"Sorry mom but gotta blast!" Lexie grinned, quickly giving her mother a kiss on the cheek before taking out the door with her breakfast sandwich in hand with the twins trailing behind her, with their breakfast in hand.

"Bye mom!" Ariel and Matt shouted out the door.

"Bye guys be safe please! Have a great day!" Misty sighed, knowing they were going to be fine. Hopefully.

Derek came down the stairs grumbling he was scarred for life, with his trademark outfit. Baggy jeans, with a t-shirt and a cap turned around to tame his raven hair.

"Ashley get your bag I'm on a tight schedule today." He said, while he adjusted his hat so his jet black raven hair wouldn't cover his eyes.

"Okay Dewek!" she grabbed her pink princess backpack off her chair and ran to Misty to give her a hug. "Bye mommy!"

"Bye sweetheart, have fun!"

"I will mommy, tanks. Come on Pikachu! It's time fow show and tell!" Ashley called, with her arm extended. Pikachu dashed across the kitchen and living room and hopped on her shoulder.

"Pikaaaa!" Pikachu nuzzled Ashley's cheek. Ashley giggled before running after her brother who was turning on his car. He turned around to eye his mom from outside.

"Bye mom! I'll be back by dinner!" Derek shouted, reassuring his worrying mother.

"Bye Derek! and please don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry bout me, I only have a few more Pokemon in Cerulean to catch before I'm done. It won't be hard." he threw his mom a quick smile before getting in the car and driving away with his little sister.

"Well I'm glad thats over..." Misty muttered.

The stairs creaked and Misty quickly turned to see Mikey walking down the stairs like a slowpoke. His red hair was sticking out everywhere and his emerald eyes were so dull.

"MICHAEL JOSEPH KETCHUM YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" Misty shrieked as she shoved a croissant into the boy's arms.

"OH GOD TODAY IS MY FINAL EXAM FUDGE NUGGETS BYE MOM!" The boy ran out faster than an arcanine using extreme speed.

"Ugh..." Misty turned around and began making some eggs on the stove. She lazily threw a pinch of salt on the eggs before she scraped it off the pan onto a plate. She then tossed some bread into the toaster. Misty waited patiently for the ding to come from the toaster.

Ash quietly came downstairs, sneaked up behind his wife. He hugged her, with his warm breath tickling her ear. "Good morning again babe"

"You know you have terrible timing Ash..."

"You still love me.." he muttered as he continued to nibble on her ear.

"Mhmmm..."

"So what do you say to quickie..." Ash murmured into her ear, smirking mischviously

*Ding*

"That's a no on the quickie, dear Ashy." Misty replied as she lightly pushed her husband off of her so she could finish making their breakfast

"Mistyyyy!" Ash whined, clearly still in the mood

"Here's breakfast. Hurry up 'cuz you have to get to work soon." Misty answered, while placing the plate on the table

"FOOD!" Ash groveled, quick digging in, not wasting a second, completely forgetting about the quickie he wanted just a few seconds earlier.

Misty sat down next to him, snickering at her husband, still a child at heart it seems. Mornings in the Ketchum household everyone.

* * *

Small oneshot. Sorry I'm late I've been terribly busy these days but i came up with a one shot finally. For my main story Ill be done soon it just takes a while. thanks for your patience guys

-VikkiAAML


End file.
